nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/Transcript
'0. Previews' Announcer: '''Coming to Videocassette (beeping) '''Jimmy: Hi! Nice antiques! Gotta blast! Announcer: Meet Jimmy Neutron! He's a boy genius! Jimmy: Oops! Announcer: In school... Carl: What are you drawing? Jimmy: My latest invention. Announcer: His light years are ahead of the back. Jimmy: The shrink ray! Cindy: Will it work on your big head? (zaps) laughing Announcer: But in being cool... Announcer: He's got a little catching up to do. Cindy: Nice invention, Neutron! Better luck next time! Jimmy: '''yelling '''Mrs. Neutron: James Isaac Neutron! Jimmy: '''I didn't do it! '''Mrs. Neutron: Stop, drop and roll! Mrs. Neutron: Okay, Jimmy! That's the last straw! Mr. Neutron: Mom says you're grounded! Jimmy: (sighs) Mrs. Neutron: Maybe I should check on him. Little Bear: I'm on top of the world! Female Announcer: New from Nick Jr., look for Dora's Backpack Adventure, Little Bear's Campfire Tales, and Reading with Blue. Available now wherever videos are sold. Children (singing): Get ready, get set, let's go! Nick Jr.'s on home video! Female Announcer: And coming soon, look for new Blue's Clues videos with Joe. Chorus (singing): SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob... SquarePaaaaaaants! '1. The Bobfather' (The logo at the beginning of Rugrats in Paris The Movie come from the movie "The Godfather" like Angelica's parodies.) (The camera show the Wombat club, where Lou and Lulu are celebrating their wedding...) Tommy: I believe in the playground. It's my favor-dist place in the whole wild world, but two yesterdays ago (Angelica dips a cookie in a glass of milk.) ''a bad thing happened when we was playing there. Some big boys took my brother's binky and buried it in the sandbox. '''Dil:' Binky. Bye, bye. Tommy: They made my brother cry. (Angelica dips a cookie in a glass of milk again.) ''So I said, "Dilly, this is a job for the bobfather." ''(Shows Angelica dress the godfather costume with a milk mustache sitting at a desk and she swallows the cookie.) Angelica: (gulps) You come to me on the day of this wedding and ask me to take care of the boys who made your brother cry. Tommy: Um, no. Dil just wants a new binky. (Angelica spits out milk.) Angelica: '''That's it! A binky! I don't get to squeeze no ones head or pull no ones hair? '''Tommy: Uh, no. Dil: Binky please. Angelica: Dumb baby. Can't even make a good wish. Alright, kiss my ring. (Dil licks and drools on Angelica's ring) ''Eww. Go send the next one in and tell him to bring a sponge. (''Tommy and Dil leave and go into a room where Grandpa Lou and Lulu are celebrating their wedding. Boris plays the accordion. Music starts to play while Chuckie tries to dance.) Chuckie: 9, 11 uh 20. Susie: Chuckie, you're not supposed to look at your feet when you're dancing. Chuckie: But I'se got to, Susie. They keep getting tanglied up. (Susie laughs and Phil and Lil try to crawl up to the wedding cake.) Lil: Faster, Philip. We got to get to the people on top. Phil: I got dibs on the feet. Tommy: Phil, Lil. The bobfather wants to see you now. (Phil and Lil slid down the wedding cake.) Drew: I can't believe Angelica saw that movie last night. Charlotte: I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides she only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression. (Cut to Phil and Lil talking to Angelica.) Lil: Uh, bobfather. We founded this in our crib. (Lil holds up the head of a rocking horse.) Angelica: Well that's what you get for wiping your burgers on Cynthia. Phil: So that's where I left 'em. (Cut to the dancing room. Dil is on deck sucking a disk while Tommy dance with his diaper sagging down. Tommy quickly pulls it up.) Wedding DJ: And now let's give a warm round of applause to the number one newlyweds out of this weeks top ten married couples: Mr. Lou and Lulu Pickles. Grandpa Lou: Come on, Lulu. Let's show these whipper snappers how it's done. Lulu: I didn't get these plastic hips for nothing. (Grandpa Lou and Lulu start to dance.) Betty: So Chaz, buddy. You think you're ever tie the knot again? 'Cause I got a cousin whose looking. Big bones, broad shoulders and she eat her weight in cheese in cheese in one sitting. Chaz: Thanks, Betty but cheese gives me hives. So does dating. Boy Lou and Lulu sure can boogie. (Cut to Angelica talking to Chuckie) Angelica: You're like family to me, Finster. Name your wish. Chuckie: Um, um. Gosh, Bobfather. I don't know what to wish for. Angelica: Just pick something already! (Chuckie picks his nose) I don't mean your nose. (Susie comes in.) Susie: Come on, Chuckie. Grandpa Lou's throwing the gardener. (Susie, Chuckie and Angelica leave the room.) (Angelica sees a baby in a bear dress sucking on his binkie.) Angelica: 'I'll take that binky. ''(Angelica snatches a binky from a baby and he starts to cry) '''Angelica: Here you go, drolly. (Sticks binky in Dil's mouth) Angelica: It fell off a truck. Tommy: See, Dilly. You got your wish. (Grandpa Lou gets punch from the punch bowl) Drew: I'm really happy for you, pop. Stu: Yeah. Lulu's a great lady. Grandpa Lou: Yeah. She's a keeper. Of course no one will ever replace your mother. It's her love in here that helped this old geezer love again. Wedding DJ: All right folks. Now it's time for a special dance for all the kids and their moms. (Didi picks up Tommy and Dil) Didi: Mommy just loves dancing with her handsome boys. (Music plays as all the mothers dance with their kids. Chuckie looks sadly at everyone dancing) Chuckie: Angelica, wait. Angelica, I think I know - I know what I want to wish for now. I'd kinda like to have a new mommy. Angelica: Sorry, Finster. That games over. Sides I'm wanted on the dance floor. (Angelica gives a mother her hug.) Chuckie: 'But that's my wish. ''(Chaz was sitting at on the table. Chuckle still watching everyone dancing, then Chaz comes up to Chuckie and he hugs him.) '''Chaz: Well, it's getting late, Chuckie. What do you say we head home? (Chaz picks up Chuckie and they leave. Cut to Chuckie's house where Chaz is looking through old pictures of Melinda until Chuckie comes out of his room awake.) Chaz: Chuckie, what are you doing up? (Chuckie yawns.) I was just looking through some of our old things. Remember your wawa? Your mommy made it for you. Oh, Chuckie. Your mommy was an amazing woman. I bet she's in heaven right now looking down on us. I've been missing her so much, Chuckie. You know, maybe we could use a mommy touch around here. Huh, little guy? (Chuckie went back to sleep.) '2. A New Mommy' (C''u''t to Stu and Chaz using the internet while the babies are outside.) Stu: '''You gotta love the internet Chaz. Behold the future of dating. '''Chuckie: What are they doing? Tommy: My daddy's helping your daddy catch some dates on the net. Chuckie: What are dates? Phil: Big raisins that make you poop. (Angelica comes.) Angelica: What is with you babies and poop? Tommy: Gosh. Where do you want us to start, Angelica? (Cut to inside.) Chaz: Wow. My own webpage. Chaz Finster, bureaucrat, bachelor. Are you sure this is going to work? Stu: Would I do you wrong, Chaz? Look you already have 12 dates. Chaz: Wow that's triple my lifetime record. Look at this one. She loves sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches and is (Chaz gets closer to the screen while he removes his glasses) not allowed in the state of Kentucky. I don't know about this, Stu. Angelica: Let me put it to you this way. Dates is for people like Mr. Chuckie's daddy who don't got no wife. Lil: But why does Chuckie's daddy need a wife? Angelica: Oh, what I have to put up with. 'Cause if his daddy gets a new wife then that means Chuckie gets a new mommy. Chuckie: I'm really gonna get my wish? Angelica: Yeah, so long as you stay in my good flavor. Lil: I didn't know she had a good flavor. Chuckie: Guys, guys. I'm gonna gets a mommy and I bet she's gonna be clean and cuddly and nice. Tommy: That's great, Chuckie. Phil: I hope she's not too clean. (Later, in france - paris...) Coco LaBouche: (to actors on stage) What are you waiting for? Get off your derrieres and get the show on the road. Tout de suite! (to Jean-Claude and she squeals.) ''I love the sound of panicked scurrying feet in the morning. Don't you Jean-Claude? '''Jean-Claude:' It moves me deeply, Madame. (The mechanical Reptar starts moving as a woman runs away screaming.) Man: (singing) That Reptar's a nuisance. He's a thorn in our side. Woman: (singing) The way things are going our village will be fried. (Reptar breathes fire. He then short circuits and his head falls off.) Coco: That Stu Pickles. I want that nincompoop here within 24 hours or another head will roll. Jean-Claude: I'll take care of it personally. Kira! Madame LaBouche wants her pickles now! (Kira dials Stu's telephone number. It's three o' clock in France. Stu wakes up and accidentally picks Dil's bottle up instead of the phone.) Stu: Hello. (Stu picks up the telephone.) Hello. Kira: Hello, Mr. Pickles. This is Kira Watanabe from EuroReptar. I'm sorry to call so late but the Reptar that you designed is broken down and my boss is having a fit. Stu: Reptar's a hit? That's great. Kira: We need you to come to Paris on the next flight. Stu: Paris? Oh yeah. The city of lights. Kira: Madame, kindly recommends that you... Stu: Come with my family and friends. Okey dokey. Here. (Stu hangs up Dil's bottle instead of the phone and gives the phone to Dil.) Kira: Hello Mr. Pickles. Hello. Are you still there? Stu: Hey, Didi. We're going to france. Didi: Oh, Stu. I'm too tired to dance. (Didi and Stu get up in surprise.) Didi and Stu: France! Angelica: I'm going to france and you're not. I already know how to "parsley-voo-francy". Which for your information means speak french. Susie: (in French) Mais j'ai mal aux oreilles pour les francais qui vont t'endendre. "(I feel sorry for the french people who will hear you.)" Au revoir. Angelica: No one likes a showoff, Susie. (Beginning of the Rugrats song.) Tommy: We're heading out, babies. There we go. Angelica: Get your stubby legs moving no time to pick your nose. Tommy: We've got stuff to do. Let's take Spike too. We're on our way to france. Don't forget our underpants. (A suitcase full of clothes bursts open and clothes go everywhere.) Tommy: We're heading out babies we're on our way. Rugrats: Here we go on a big exciting trip. (Phil and Lil go up on the escalator.) Tommy: We're heading up, up, up, up, up. Hang on to your diapies. Don't lose your bib. Get moving babies. I hope we're all packed. Chuckie: We don't know when we're gonna to get back. Tommy: No time to worry about getting stinky. I hope you remember to pack your binky. (Dil throws binkies in the air) We're taking off. Whee! We're on our way to france, paris. Phil: How the heck do you work this thing? (Phil and Lil's safety jackets puff up.) Chuckie: I don't know I think I'm gonna scream. (End of the Rugrats song.) (The plane takes off. The Rugrats are watching a karate movie on the plane and start to do karate moves with Robosnail and Reptar. Phil drops Robosnail on the floor.) Phil: Whoops. Guess Robosnail thought he could fly. (A baby presses a button on the plane and his mother comes.) Tommy: Wow. Press a button, get a mommy. Chuckie: I never saw a mommy button before. Lil: Let's see what kind of mommy your button gots for you, Chuckie. (Lil push the button) Phil: Hey. I wanna press the button, Lillian. Lil: You want the button, Philip? You can't handle the button! (A stewardess steps on Robosnail.) Stewardess: Oh, look a toy that was already broken. Unfortunately the union forbids me from picking it up. That's a job for your mommy. Phil: Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bread. Lil: Let's try again. Chuckie: No. Let's not, Lillian. I'll just wait for the bobfather to bring her. Whenever that is. Tommy: Let's go ask her, Chuckie. She just sneaked behind that curtain over there. (Cut to Angelica listening to music and kicking a man's seat. The man then throws up in a bag. Tommy pulls the cord on Angelica's CD player.) Angelica: '''Hey, what's the big idea? '''Chuckie: Hi, Angelica. Angelica: '''Oh. For feet's sake. Can't you see this is the no dumb baby section? I'm trying to listening the music. '''Tommy: Uh, sorry, Angelica, but Chuckie was kinda wondering when his new mommy was comin'. Angelica: I'm working on it and I almost had a good one but then I got so hungry I just had to sit down. Chuckie: Maybe you need a nap. Angelica: Or cookies. Chuckie: Or cookies. Angelica: And ice cream. Chuckie: And ice cream. Angelica: Which happens to be in that kitchen up there. Chuckie: Be right back. Come on you guys. Lil: Where are they going? There's lots of neat stuff down here, Philip. Like a hairy toothbrush. A tato chip. (Lil eats the potato chip and Phil picks up barf bag.) Phil: Hey, somebody must have lost their lunch. (Lil laughs and Chuckie climbs on a cart and rolls wildly down the aisle knocking down luggage.) (Chuckie falls in Angelica's lap.) Angelica: Finster! (The oxygen masks fall from the ceiling.) Lil: Look, Philip. Party hats. (The stewardess makes the Rugrats leave.) Angelica: Thanks a lot, diaper bags. Betty: I smell a ripey diapie. Didi: Come on, sweetie. Time to get changed. (The song "I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" start. Chuckie looks sadly at his wawa. The shape of Chuckie and a woman who he imagines to be his mother appears in the clouds. Fade out) '3. Euroreptarland' Edit (Arrived in Paris' airport, France. Mylène Farmer's song "L'histoire d'une fée" can be heard in the back ground.) Stu: Hey, hey. No one else is being picked up by a guy in a Reptar suit. Didi: I was just thinking the same thing. Reptar Man: Welcome to Paris. I've been asked to take you directly to EuroReptarLand. (Angelica pushed the Rugrats and she skipped.) Angelica: Out of my way, babies. The prettiest, smartest, bestest girl gets the front seat. Phil: So why is she in such a hurry? Lil: My tummy's all bubbly. Phil: Don't worry, Lil. I got your baggy. (They all get on the Reptar bus and the bus takes off) Chuckie: Looky. Reptar's house. Pokyo sure looks different on TB, huh? Angelica: Pokyo ? Don't you know nothin'? This is Paris. You babies are as dumb here as you are at home. Dil: Wee, wee. Angelica: 'Cept him. He's speaking French already. Reptar Man: Welcome to EuroReptar. The Rugrats: Yay! Reptarland! (The Reptar bus drives into EuroReptarLand. Cut to Stu's hotel room.) Stu: Et Voila! Our Parisian pied-à-terre. Betty: Pretty posh digs. Howard: Uh, the beds are quite comfortable. Betty: Yeah? Incoming! (Betty jumps on the bed and Howard falls on the floor.) Howard: And so is the floor. (Cut to the Rugrats making a mess in the bathroom but they seems amazed in front of a bidet.) Lil: This is the most beautiful-ist potty I've ever seen. Tommy: I'm a diapie man myself. (Water squirts up at them.) Phil: Wow, a potty that squirts you back. Chuckie: I don't know you guys. I squirt myself enough already. Charlotte: We're off to the boutiques. Stu: Okay, it's time to meet Ms. LaBouche, the woman who made all this possible. Shall we? (Stu notices that Betty, Howard and Didi are asleep.) Well, Chaz. It looks like you, me and the kids. Chaz: Oui, oui mon ami. (Spike looks out the window and notices Fifi being chased by a dog catcher.) Dog Catcher: Come back! (Spike runs down the stairs knocking over a man with a tray and the dog catcher. Stu and Chaz go up the elevator in EuroReptar.) Chaz: Gee, Stu. Seems kinda odd to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris. Stu: It's a new century. Just go with le flow. (Stu and Chaz arrive.) Kira: Bonjour, welcome to EuroReptar and one of you must be Mr. Pickles. Stu: That would me moi and this is my good friend Charles Finster. Chaz: And this is my son, Chuckie. Kira: Hi, Chuckie. Oh, I like your bear. What sweet children. Is this your first time in Paris? Chaz: Well France, yes but I've been to Paris, Texas a number of times. (Angelica sneaks in Coco's room.) Angelica: Wow. (Phil and Lil see the head of Stu's Reptar robot.) Lil: Reptar's head. Phil: I wonder if the bobfather had anything to do with this. Tommy: Come on, Chuckie. It's a wadey pool. (Chuckie and Tommy laugh while Phil and Lil see fish in the pool.) Lil: Oh, they look hungry. Phil: Must be lunch time. (Phil takes out a worm and eats it and also, Coco enters the room.) Coco: ... just don't leave no fingerprints... Where did those filthy little bookends come from? Oh, what have you done to my priceless collection of koi fish? Jean-Claude: I told you to get the piranha. Coco: Jean-Claude, call the dog catcher, the exterminator. Do something! Jean-Claude: Oui, Madame. Kira! (Kira picks up the Rugrats.) Kira: Coming! Come along, children. Um, Madame. Mr. Pickles is here. Coco: Oh good. Send in the clown. (Shows Angelica eating under Coco's desk.) Coco: So if it isn't our brilliant designer. Stu: Well I wouldn't say brilliant. Coco: Neither would I. Kira: Why don't we take the babies to see the princess parade while they get better acquainted. Chaz: The kids would love that. Coco: See this face? I never want to make this face again. Now get to work! Stu: I'll have it working in no time. Mechanical expertise is my middle name. Coco: Then your first name should be, "I have no". Jean-Claude: Sorry to interrupt your episode but it's the boss on the phone. (Mr. Yamaguchi appears on the T.V. screen. Angelica continues to eat chocolate under Coco's desk.) Coco: Oh Monsieur Yamaguchi. So nice to see you. Mr. Yamaguchi: As you know I'm stepping down as president of Yamaguchi industries and I've begun a search for my replacement. Coco: Splendid. I except. Mr. Yamaguchi: You are one of the many under consideration. Coco: But I have made millions for this company. Mr. Yamaguchi: The candidate should not be concerned only with money. They must understand what it means to bring joy to children, in fact they themselves must have the heart of a child. Coco (whispering): I must have one in a jar somewhere. (to Mr. Yamaguchi) In fact I'm engaged to a wonderful man with a baby all his own. Mr. Yamaguchi: Congratulations, Madame. I look forward to attending the wedding and seeing you with your new family. We'll discuss the promotion then. Goodbye. Jean-Claude: What now, Pinocchio? Coco: Years of crawling my way to the top gone to waste. Why am I not some child's tender mother? Why? Why? Why? Jean-Claude: Because you hate children and men fed you to be a heartless shrew. Coco: There has to be a spineless little man with a brat of his own somewhere out there. (Angelica comes out from under the desk.) Angelica: Bonjour. Coco: My chocolates are in her little American stomach. Jean-Claude, get them back. Jean-Claude: Open wide. Say ahhh. Angelica: No wait. Coco: You have 5 seconds to come up with a reason why I should not lock you up forever and ever. Angelica: Because I can stick five raisins up my nose and I sing real good and forever and ever is a really long time. Coco: Tick tock. Angelica: And I know where you can find a spiny little man with a brat of his own. Coco: I think I just made a friend. '4. Princess Parade' Edit (One day The Princess parade is starting and crowd cheering.) Tommy: Wow. Isn't this neat, Chuckie? Chuckie: I don't know. There's something kinda weird about a guy in a ponytail and a dress. Chaz: Golly, Kira. You're a natural. Kira: (giggles) Well I have a beautiful little girl to thank for that. Kimmi. She's almost two. Chaz: So's my Chuckie! Not a girl I mean but you know... Kira: Oh look. The princess is coming. Once upon a time there was a mighty dinosaur named Reptar. Everyone ran away from him except the beautiful princess. She was not afraid because she could see that Reptar was not vicious. He was lonely and unhappy so she promised to take care of him and keep him safe and loved forever and ever. Chuckie: Foreber and eber... (Cut to Angelica talking to Coco and Jean-Claude, and she eats ice cream.) Angelica: '''Mmm! That ice cream looks so delicious, and brain freeze. Thank you. '''Jean-Claude: '''You're welcome. Now can you please tell us? '''Angelica: My mummy says Mr. Chuckie's dad is so desperate that he'll marry the first lady that plops the question. Coco: Excellent. Now run along before you give me lice. Angelica: Hey, what do I get out of this deal? Coco: Huh? Why should I give you anything? Angelica: Gee. I don't know. Because I could accidentally tell someone why you want to marry Mr. Chuckie's dad. Jean-Claude: An extra scoop for cunning. (Jean-Claude gives Angelica another scoop of ice cream.) Coco: Tell Auntie Coco what you desire. (They look down at the Princess parade.) Angelica: Let's see. Not much. Just my own float in the Reptarland parade with matching ponies and my own fashion show and to be the flower girl at your wedding. Coco: And who says Americans are greedy? I'll take care of it, Angélique. Jean-Claude, find out where our guests are dining tonight. Love is in the menu. Lil: This place gots the biggest babies I ever sawed. Phil: That's gotta be one stinky diapie. Didi: When I came to France I had dreams of "bouillabaisse", "crêpe Suzette", chicken "cordon bleu"... Betty: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I had dreams of eating with a fork. Now pass the squid brains. Sumo Wrestler: It's karaoke time. Betty: Well, do- re-mi. (Beginning of the sumos' song) Sumo Wrestlers: Toot, toot, hya, bip, bip. Toot, toot, hya, bip, bip. Sumo Wrestler 1: Bad girl. Sumo Wrestler 3: Talkin' 'bout the sad girl. Sumo Wrestler 1: Hi baby! Sumo Wrestler 3: Bad girl. Sumo Wrestler 2: Talking 'bout the bad, bad girl. Angelica: Eat all the cookies in plain sight. Sumo Wrestlers: Chewin'. Angelica: Pickin' on the dumb babies. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Sumo Wrestlers: Always have to be right. Angelica: They're so easy to trick and tease. Sumo Wrestlers: 'Cause they don't know a thing, baby. Chuckie: And when I seed the magic sprinklies in my hand, I knowed she was the one. Tommy: You mean you want the princess to be your new mommy? Chuckie: Yep. She's everything I've been wishing for. She's real nice, she loves Reptar and bestest of all we could live happily forever after. (Stu tries to eat with chopsticks. Coco LaBouche comes up to them.) Coco LaBouche: Stewart, what a surprise. Stu: Everyone, this is Madame LaBouche. Coco: Uh, uh, uh, Mademoiselle. And who is this devastatingly handsome red head man you are trying to hide from me? Stu: That's my good friend, uh, Chaz Finster. Coco: Enchantée. (Chaz tries to talk with food in his mouth.) Chaz: Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. Coco: Call me Coco. And that adorable misproportioned ragamuffin must be your son. (Kira walks with Kimmi to Chaz and Coco.) Kira: Madame LaBouche, Madame LaBouche. Chaz: Oh. Hi, Kira. Coco: What? Kira: I'm sorry to interrupt Madame, but these need your signature. Chaz: Can you join us for dinner? Kira: Why I... Coco: Oh, you're much too busy, Kira. Chaz: Oh, that's too bad. (Kimmi laughs.) Chaz: That must be Kimmi. Coco: Who? Kira: My daughter. Coco: 'Oh, of course. ''(Cut to Kimmi meets the Rugrats and ''s''he said.) 'Kimmi: '''Hey, you guys! My name's Kimmi. Who are you? '''Tommy: '''I'm Tommy and these my friends! Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and that's my brother Dil. '''Phil: '''Hey, Kimmi. '''Lil: '''Hi. '''Chuckie: '''Hello. '''Dil: '(laughing) '''Kimmi: '''Nice to meet you. '''Phil: '''Welcome to the team. '''Lil: How old are you, Kimmi? Kimmi: '''I'm two years old. '''Tommy: So, Kimmi. Do you and your mommy and daddy live in ReptarLand? Kimmi: Not exactly. It's just me and my mummy and we live in Paris. But I gets to come here all the time. Chuckie: Kimmi, you met the princess? (The Rugrats look out the window and see the volcano and fireworks.) Kimmi: Sure. Lots of times. She lives up there in that castle on that bowlcano and comes out between explosions. Tommy: Now we know where to find your new princess mum, Chuckie. Chuckie? Chuckie: Sorry. I stopped listening after explosions. '5. Ooey Gooey World' Chaz: Hey, do you think Kimmi would like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow? Coco: What a coincidence. I planned to spend the day with her there myself. Kira: But, Madame. You never... Coco: ...tire of taking care of your daughter. So it's a date. It will be just you and me and that adorable swarm of infants. (Spike sniffing around Paris. He then urinates on the Eiffel Tower.) Phil: Wow! Robosnail! Lil: I think I'm in lub. Hi Rubey. Stu: Why didn't you people just follow my design? I used paperclips and rubber bands for a reason! I love their fries and everything but this is advanced robotics. Chaz: It looks pretty complicated. Stu: Actually it's not. You just put on the gear and anything you do Reptar does. (Stu moves his arm and so does Reptar.) Stu: It's so simple a child could work it. Right, champ? (Stu put the helmet on Tommy. Tommy nods his head and so does Reptar. A man falls out of Reptar's mouth.) Stu: Sorry! Man: J'vais tomber! Aaaaah! Stu: Did I say child? I meant young adult. (Coco walks for Kimmi, and she struggles her hand.) Kimmi (grunts): '''Let me go, lady. '''Coco: Bonjour, everyone. (Kimmi grunts.) ''Ready to go, Mon cheri? eady to go mon cheri? '''Chaz:' Let me just get Dilly settled. Coco: And how is this precious cookin today? (Dil hits Coco with his rattle and he laughs.) You're just a lawsuit ready to happen. Aren't you? Coco: Mon cheri, I could listen to your fascinating health history all day. Chaz: Then I'll tell you all about my poor sinus drainage when I get back from the little boy's room. Would you mind holding Dil? Coco: Uh, of course not. Phil: This should be good. Coco: So we meet again. (Dil spits on her.) Oh, delightful. (Coco talks to Kira through a microphone on her earring.) Kira, they're staring at me and this child is leaking from the mouth. What do I do ? Kira: Just smile and be nice. Coco: Hello. You are not horrible. (Dil pulls on Coco's lips.) No. Let go. Do you know how much I paid of for these lips? Tommy: I don't think Dil likes that lady too much, you guys. Coco: Stop it, you dripping urchin. Phil: I don't think she likes Dil too much either. Lil: She's not a very nice lady. She's too pointy. (Dil starts to cry.) Coco: Kira, he's crying. What do I do now? Kira: Comfort him. Gently bounce him up and down. (Coco bounces Dil up and down and he throws up on her.) Chaz: According to Lipshitz Dilly just gave you a gift. Coco: Why wouldn't he? After all children, they are my life. Chaz: Oh, I have that poem taped to my refrigerator! Coco: Pardon? Kira: "Children are my life". It is a classic. Chaz: "Dapple laughter, patting feet". Kira: "Joy and wonder. Heaven's treat". It is one of my favorites! Coco: "Joy and wonder. Heaven's treat" it's one of my favorites. Chaz: Wow. (The Rugrats pull on Chaz's pant leg.) Oh dear. They're getting fussy. Kira: Why don't you take them to Ooey Gooey World? Coco: Ooey Gooey World? Chaz: Ooey Gooey World! What a great idea! (In Ooey Gooey World, Chaz, Coco and the Rugrats float through Ooey Gooey World as a song plays. Behind the couch is a land of smudge, a home to wrappers, toys and fudge, gummi bears, balls of hair...) Coco: Kira, remind me to eliminate whoever wrote this hideous song! Chaz: Look. No hands. Whee! (Lil picks up the goo.) Lil: It's so soft and squishiful. Phil: Yeah, it's good stuff. Let's stock up. (Phil and Lil put the goo in their diapers. Some goo gets on Chuckie's glasses.) Chuckie: And egg-sackly how i am opposed to find the princess with my glasses all googlied up? Kimmi: Here. (Kimmi sprays Chuckie with water.) Chuckie: Thanks, I guess. Tommy: Look, the castle! Let's go see that princess, Chuckie! Chuckie: You guys, they said to keep your hands and feet inside at all times. Phil: That didn't stop her. Kimmi: Come on. I'll show you the short cup. Chuckie: Kimmi, no! You guys! (Tommy, Kimmi, Phil and Lil get off the cart.) Kimmi: What are you waiting for? (Chuckie gets off and they leave.) Chuckie: Oh Great. Another Tommy. Kimmi: 'Of course. Follow me. and, Don't worry. take my hand. Please? '''Chuckie: '''Okay! If you say so, Kimmi. ''(Kimmi and Chuckie are holding hands each other.) 'Kimmi: '''Good. Now, let's get out of here. Before the lady sneak up to us, Together! Ready Chuckie? '''Chuckie: '''Ready Kimmi. Let's do it! '''Kimmi and Chuckie: '''Ready, set, go! (both panting) Wait for us. ''(Kimmi and Chuckie start running, they escape and Kira shocked.) '''Kira: Kimmi! Madame, the babies are gone! Coco: Finally... huh? No, wait. Get them back before wheezy finds out. Kira: Security, we have an emergency situation! (An alarm goes off as security guards dressed as ninjas chase after the Rugrats.) Man 1: Allons-y. Man 2: Suis moi. Vite, vite! (The Rugrats go up the stairs ''and ''Chuckie looks down on the ground. The Rugrats running to the water fountains. They stops and Kimmi follows them. The water fountains pops up the guards.) Lil: This goo is giving me a diapie rash. (One of the guards steps in the goo and trips and his pants fall off, but all the other guards trip over him. The Rugrats go up the escalator and go down a slide and as they continue down the slide, one of the guards flies off and The Rugrats runs to the elevator.) Kimmi: I told you I knew a short cup. Phil: That was the longest short cup I ever took. Guard: Zere zey are. (The Rugrats go up an elevator and keep running.) Kimmi: '''Keep going, guys. We're almost there! '''Tommy: There's the princess. Lil: Isn't she beautiful? (The princess goes back in.) Chuckie: Oh no. She's gone... Tommy: Go get her, Chuckie. She's right inside. Chuckie: You're right, Tommy. I'm going do it. What if she doesn't like me? Tommy: Go ahead, Chuckie. You'll never know unless you try. (Chuckie goes to open the door but he hesitates.) Tommy: Go ahead, Chuckie. (The guards come up and snatch the Rugrats.) Man: Ha ha ha ha! Allez-hoop, little baby. Ze babies have been apprehended. We're on our way back to Ooey Gooey World. (The guards put the Rugrats back in the carts at Ooey Gooey World.) Chaz: ... Ooey Gooey World! Phil: At least we didn't have to walk back. (Chuckie falls and tugs on Coco's sleeve.) Coco: Oh look, mon cheri. I think he likes me. '6.' Chuckie Chan (Goes to Spike who is knocking a trash can down the stairs.) Man: Oh, la! Ca va pas non? Sale chien! Va t'en! (He sniffs around and finds Fifi. They sniff each other then they wag their tails.) Chaz: We're both lactose intolerant, love kids and she finds bureaucrats fascinating. Betty: Who doesn't, you babe magnet. Didi: Well just be careful, Charles. I wouldn't want you to rush into anything. Chaz: I won't. Don't worry. First I have to see how Coco and my little Chuckie get along. He and I are a team, you know. Chuckie: Tommy? Tommy: Yeah, Chuckie? Chuckie: Do you think that someone like me could ever learn to be brave like you, my daddy and Reptar? Tommy: Sure. Chuckie: But how, Tommy? Tommy: Well, uh, maybe you could try thinking of something else next time you feel a-scared. Chuckie: I tried that once but I just thought of something scarier. Tommy: Why don't you try thinking about stuff that makes you feel good? Chuckie: You mean like my Reptar nightlight or my Happy Hippo blankie or my favoritest moon rock? Tommy: Uh huh. Chuckie: Or, or a new mummy? Next time I see the princess I'm gonna be brave. Chaz: Sweet dreams, Chuckie. (Chaz goes into his room and finds a gold inhaler on his pillow.) Chaz: What's this? A gold inhaler. Gee, most hotels just leave mints. Chad, you take my breath away. Forever yours, Coco". Chad? (Goes to Chuckie's room where he is having a dream. Chuckie dreams he is Chuckie Chan. During the song Chuckie imagines he is fighting monsters, dragons and other scary things.) Woman: If you've been chased around by a kung-fu choppin' clown. Man: He'll come slidin' to the rescue. Angelica: Yeah right. Woman: And if your rickshaw's been attacked by a samurai pack. Man: He'll break up the party. Woman: If he's not on the potty. Both: You don't have to worry. He's got fists of fury. His masterful karate kicks turn dragons into chopsticks. Woman: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Man: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Woman: He's always ready when there's danger at hand. Here comes Chuckie Chan. Man: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Woman: Martial Arts expert of ReptarLand. Angelica: Yeah. That'll be the day. Woman: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Man: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Woman: He makes bad guys say they're sorry with the side of his hand. Woman: Oh, here comes Chuckie Chan. Man: Here comes Chuckie Chan. Woman: Martial Arts expert of ReptarLand. Woman: Go, Chuckie! (Chuckie goes to open the princesses door then wakes up.) Tommy: Chuckeroo. Wake up! Chuckie. You gots to get ready. Lil: Angelica says we're gonna get to see the princess in a show with Reptar. Tommy: This could be your chance. Chuckie: I'm gonna meet the princess? Tommy: Yep. Chuckie: I'm gonna meet the princess. Gee, Tommy, maybe I should take her a present. Something real nice so she knows how much I want her to be my mummy. (Angelica make up lip gloss for the mirror.) Angelica: You want a princess to be your mum? What about Coco? Lil, Phil, Tommy and Chuckie: Who? Angelica: Mr. Chuckie's dad's girlfriend. The Reptarland lady. Tommy: That lady's not the princess, Angelica. Chuckie: Yeah. I'm gonna get the real princess for my mummy. Angelica: Listen up, babies! I'm supposed to ride in my own parade on a float with lots of pink carnations and ponies and you better not mess it up for me! (She leaves.) Phil: I know somebody who needs a nap. (A man calls Spike and Fifi over.) Cuisinier: Viens ici! Viens ici! (He puts a newspaper down) Chéri, chéri, oui. C'est ça. (He gets them pizza from the garbage) Mmm, bon appétit, petits chiens! (They try to eat it but it gets stuck to their faces. They then sit on a bridge looking out on the water.) Lil: The show's gonna start. Who gots the cookies? Phil: Right here. Lil: Yum. Phil: Yeah, tasty. Lil: Looks like a booger. Coco: Bonjour, mes amis. Let me show you to your seats. Chaz: Thank you for the inhaler, Coco. Whenever I wheeze I'll think of you. Coco: Who says Americans are not romantic? Oh, how is Coco's favorite boy? (Chuckie runs away.) Chaz: He must be excited about the show. Phil: Eating this goo is making my tummy bubbly. (A green bubble comes out of Phil's pants.) Lil: I thought you could only do that in the bathtub. (Cut to Angelica talking to Coco.) Angelica: Hi, Mr. Chuckie's dad's girlfriend. How's my float coming along? Coco: Fabulous, We're just waiting for the matching ponies. Angelica: And I still get the float if Mr. Chuckie's dad marries the princess instead of you, right? Coco: What?! Why do you ask? Angelica: 'Cause um... Well um, the Finster kid is planning on getting a princess for a mum and let's face it lady, you're no princess. Coco: Not a princess? Well! If the tiara fits, wear it. Jean-Claude: Ooh I smell trouble. '7. Mommy Princess' (Inside the theater, the Rugrats are watching the Reptar show. Reptar destroys a city and the princess shows up.) Woman: Oh, the princess. Man: She's beautiful. Princess: Reptar, he's no ordinary monster He's a lizard with a heart of gold Don't believe the lies you've been told He's a fire breathing child to me I see sweetness when I look Into his large yellow eyes He's got a sensitive stare One that can hypnotizev He may be rough on the outside But inside... Phil: I hate it when they sing. B...he's a lost child He's the kindest monster I've ever met Stu: See how nice his head stays on. (Coco sneaks to the back of the stage.) Reptar, I'll protect you Reptar, I'll hold you And I'll be there for you (Kira picks down Kimmi and she sits over Tommy and Chuckie.)''Reptar And never go away ''(Coco snatches the princess and steps out onstage dressed like her.) Coco: Reptar, I'll protect you. Reptar, I love you And I'll be there for you, (Chuckie walks toward Coco) Chuckie. Forever and a day. Chuckie: For eber and eber. (Chuckie holds up Wawa for Coco.) Coco: I'll be there for you. Chaz: Wow, he's sharing Wawa. Coco: Reptar, forever and a day. (Coco takes off her mask and grabs Wawa.) Kira: Madame LaBouche? (Chuckie tries to get his Wawa back but she keeps pulling on it.) Lil: That lady's the princess? Tommy: She can't be. Chaz: Bravo! Bravo! Isn't she talented? Gosh, you guys. I think Chuckie and I are both in love. Photographer: Say "brie"! All: Brie! (Freeze frame.) Photographer: Merci. Didi: Charles, I'm delighted that you've met someone special here in Paris but don't you think you're rushing things? Marriage is a big step. Betty: Why wait did? They're two crazy kids in love. Lil and Phil: Oh! Wow! Lil: My tummy's not been this happy in forever. (Phil burps and sees a fly.) Phil: Hey. Looks like it's time for desert. Tommy: Get us something good, Dilly. Chuckie: Sure is gonna be great having my princess mommy. Isn't it? Tommy: Of course it is, Chuckie. Chuckie: Then how come I don't feel so good? Tommy: Well um... maybe this thing is too tight. (Dil falls off the table.) Coco: Do you see those sticky fingers? Jam covered mouths. Dirty little faces! Disinfect them! What are you doing with that mangy thing? (Coco tries to snatch Wawa) Give me that! How dare you defy me. Jean-Claude: You babies are in trouble now. Coco: You are going to be mine. You will do things my way! (The Rugrats let go of Wawa and bump into a pedestal. A vase falls and breaks.) Coco: Jean-Claude, take those wretched dust mops away! I will not have them ruining my wedding day! Angelica: Looks like you dumb babies will be missing the wedding. Coco: And don't forget the big mouth too. Jean-Claude: My pleasure, Madame. (Kira opens the door and surprised in terrible.) Angelica: Keep your hands off me you big bully! What do you think you're doing? I'm the flower girl. Jean-Claude: I feel your pain, Mademoiselle. Unfortunately you just got "le boot". Angelica: But what about my float and the matching ponies? Kira: Madame LaBouche! Coco: Burn this hideous, moth eaten plaything. I never want to see it again! (Coco slams the door. Kira is so sad and she hugs Wawa. Jean-Claude is driving the Rugrats in a Reptar car.) Coco: To Notre Dame and move it! Kira: Madame LaBouche, you cannot go through with this. It's obvious you don't really love Chaz or Chuckie. Coco: Which is which again? Kira: (gasps) I can no longer stand by and watch you destroy their lives. I'm going to tell Chaz the truth and there's not a thing you can do to stop me. (screams and grunts) (Coco throws Kira out of the lim''o. ''Kira lands on the ground.) grunts.) Kira: '''Ow! Hey, What'd did you do that for? '''Coco: Except throw you out on the curb. Au revoir! (The limo drives off and Kira tries to chase after it.) Coco: Looks like our little mouse is up for the chase. Step on it. (Kira can hear a bicycle bell dinging and looks at the ''bikes. ''Kira had an idea she said ''.) '''Kira: '(gasps) I got it! '8. Angelica Confesses' Chuckie: I'm sorry, guys. If I didn't want a princess mommy so bad, we wouldn't be in this terrible place. Tommy: It's not so terrible. I mean, at least we gots Reptar to keep us company. Chuckie: Well, I decided I don't want a princess mommy no more. I don't need the magic and sparkly dust. All's I wants is a real mommy like you guys gots. I want a mommy who smiles and talks nice to me and tucks me in at night and tells me stories... and... who loves me. (Chuckie starts to cry.) Angelica: Oh come on, Finster. Don't cry. Chuckie: I can't help it, Angelica. I feel bad. My daddy's marrying a lady who doesn't like me or my Wawa or my friends. Angelica: Actually, Finster. It's sort of my fault. Tommy: What do you mean, Angelica? Angelica: Well... let's see. Where do I start? It's like this. Mr. Yummyhoochie was on T.V. and he told the French lady you can't have joy if you don't got a heart. Well she had one in a jar but she still needed a spinney man with a kid so I told her how you wanted a princess mom and she was supposed to get me my own princess float but she made the whole thing up! Angelica: '''I helped that lady trick your daddy into marrying her! '''The Rugrats: Oh! Chuckie: You did? But... Dil: Bad, yucky! Bad! Angelica: Pipe down, droolly. Tommy: Dilly's right! That's one of the worstest things you've ever done, Angelica! Angelica: I know it was bad, even for me. Sometimes I just can't help myself. I'm sorry, Chuckie. Chuckie: She's right, You guys. I can't let that lady marry my daddy! It's like you always say, Tommy: "A babies gotta do what a babies gotta do" and we gots to stop that wedding! Tommy: How are you gonna to do that, Chuckie? Chuckie: Um, actually I, I, I was hoping you had an idea, Tommy. (Tommy and Chucki''e ''think about it and they said.) Tommy and Chuckie: 'That's it. ''(Howard tries to fix his camera.) '''Didi: Oh, Betty. Finally we get to see an authentic Parisian landmark: Notre Dame. Betty: Yes, seen one church you've seen 'em all. Wake me if you see a hunchback. Chaz: I wonder where Jean-Claude is with the kids. I can't start without my little guy. Kira: 'And, I can't start without my little girl. (breathing heavily) ''(Meanwhile the Rugrats getting in the Reptar robot, Angelica ties Jean-Claude's shoes together and she laughs.) '''Jean-Claude: What do you think you're doing? Angelica: I'm just practicing tying shoes. Jean-Claude: Children are so easily amused. (The Reptar robot starts moving. Jean-Claude tries to get up but he trips and Angelica said?) Sacré bleu! Angelica: Thank you for flying Air Angelica. Tommy: See, Chuckie. I told you we could do it. Chuckie: Yeah, if we could just find the door. (Reptar crashes through the wall.) Phil: There's one. Angelica: Hey, you dumb babies. Wait for me! Come back here! (Reptar's telescope and ''sees ''Angelica.) Lil: '''Tommy, we forgot Angelica. '''Phil: You say that like it's a bad thing. Tommy: Chuckie, we gots to go back. Chuckie: I don't know if I can, Tommy. I barely know how to go forward. (Angelica follows the Reptar robot.) Angelica: Wait for me! Do you know how hard it is to run in a flower girl dress? (She said and tries to chase and after the Reptar robot.) I'm opposed to be at the wedding! Take me to that church! (Reptar knocks Angelica off a bridge and she hangs off his nose.) Lil: Wow. Reptar's boogers look just like Angelica. Angelica: '''Help me! '''Tommy: Hold on, Angelica! (Angelica falls off Reptar...) Angelica (yells): Ahhhh! (... but he catches her!) Tommy: Good catch, Chuckie. Angelica: This is not the parade I wanted! (Cut back to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Howard is filming Coco.) Coco: Keep that Kira out until the very last "I do". Howard: Goodness. Here comes the bride. Didi: Without the wedding march. Drew: Without the flower girl. Chaz: Without Chuckie. Coco: Go, go, go! Start! Chaz: Coco, we can't start yet. Chuckie's not here. Coco: Oh, darling. We will tell him all about it. Chaz: But I want to share this moment with my son. Coco: That is what videotape is for. Go ahead. *'Minister:' Bonjour, everyone. I would like to welcome the family and friends. I'm Monsieur and Madame... *'Coco:' Yes, yes, yes. They can read that in the program. Let's begin! Shall we? '9. Reptar vs. RoboSnail' (Cut to the preschool. Kimmi writes the chalkboard.) Preschooler #1: What ya drawing, Kimmi? Preschooler #2: It's a green thumb. Preschooler #3: It's a pickle with legs. Preschooler #1: It's Reptar. Kimmi: Right. Preschooler #1: No, I mean it's really Reptar! (The Reptar robot walks on the preschool.) Phil: How do we get out of here? Chuckie: I think it's that way. No, that way or that way. (Reptar knocks the top off the preschool.) Lil: As long as you're sure. (The kids running away and Kimmi waves Reptar.) Kimmi: Hiya, Reptar. Chuckie: Wow. Kimmi looks like a bug from here. Lil: Let's pick her up. (Reptar's hand picks up Kimmi and she said?) Kimmi: Wow. I've never been on this ride before. (giggling) Whee! Angelica: Hey, pipsqueak! Get your own float! (The Reptar robot walks down a street. Jean-Claude approaches him in RoboSnail.) Jean-Claude: Going somewhere my reptilian friend? (Reptar turn around the RoboSnail and he eats Angelica and Kimmi.) Girls: ''(screaming)'' Jean-Claude: 'You babies cannot hide from Jean-Claude, Super-Escargot. ''(Evil Laugh.) 'Tommy: '''It's RoboSnail! '''Lil: '''It can't be. '''Phil: '''Uh-oh, We're doomed! '''Chuckie: '''We're not give up, you guys. We gots to go hurry, Before Robosnail follow us. Here we go! '''Tommy: '''Attaboy, Chuckie. '''Phil and Lil: '''Yay! '''Kimmi: '''Yeah, let's go! '''Angelica: '''All right. ''(Chaz whispers something to the minister.) '''Minister: Charles would like to recite a poem to his bride. Chaz: It's our favorite. Remember? (Chaz rolls out a long roll of papers. During this time, Reptar terrorizing Paris. Kira rides through the city on a bike.) Kira: '''(panting) Sorry. '''Jean-Claude: I'll have you babies for lunch, but not without the proper sauce. (Cut to the Girls inside Reptar's mouth.) Kimmi: You wanna a piece of me, sluggy? (Angelica pushes Kimmi.) Angelica: Move over, pipsqueak! I'll show you how it's done. (She sticks her tongue out and is hit with purple slime. Kimmi shouts, Reptar steps in it and he slides on it.) Kimmi: '''Look out! '''Tommy: Stop wobbling, Chuckie. Chuckie: Don't tell me. Tell my feets. (RoboSnail gets stuck in the Arc de Triomphe.) *'Jean-Claude:' Oh, my shell! *'Policeman:' Stop in the name of France! *'Tommy:' Look, Chuckie. I think they want us to stop. *'Chuckie:' So do I. *'Rugrats: (screaming) '''Whoa! *(The Rugrats exclaims and Reptar flies over the police cars and lands on a fire truck.)'' *'Policeman:' Okay then. Don't stop! *'Kira: '''Excuse me. *(Kira rides by police and Dil slides into Reptar and hit a button. A parachute open in Reptar's back. The fire truck almost hits two people in a boat and Reptar almost falls in the water.)'' *'Chaz:' Squeaky giggles, Wiggly toes, Teeny tiny button nose, Rosy lips and soft wet kisses. *''(Coco's phone rings.)'' *'Coco: '''Hello? What? *'Jean-Claude:' Madame, the babies are on their way to the church. *'Coco:' What? You bumbling idiot! You disgust me! (Everyone stares at Coco) Auntie sends her love. *'Lil:' Come on. Give it some gas. *(Dil farts.)'' *'Chuckie:' Ew, Dil. No offence but could somebody maybe open a window. *'Lil:' Okay. (Phil and Lil saves Angelica and Kimmi.) Hello, guys. *(The Girls climbs up on a Reptar's head.) *'Angelica: ''Bout time you tinkle heads came to the rescue. *''(Kimmi tries climb up the ladder's rope but she was so scared.)'' Kimmi: '(screams) Help! I can't do it, guys. '''Tommy: '''Sure you can, Kimmi. You can do it. ''(Kimmi must concentrate to climbs up on the Reptar's head.) 'Kimmi: '''Okay, I'll try. (straining) I did it! Hurry up, Angelica. '''Angelica: '(grunting) I'm almost there. (RoboSnail grabs Reptar.) '''Jean-Claude: Tag, you're it. (Jean-Claude spins Reptar and starts singing.) Jean-Claude: Babies go round and round, I'll launch them from the ground, (Jean-Claude continues spins Reptar. Angelica hanging Reptar's mouth, and theRugrats hanging Reptar's head and his tail comes off.) they will go flying now, their mummies have a cow... Rugrats: '(yelling) ''(Reptar slips out of Jean-Claude's hands. He flies into the Eiffel Tower and The Rugrats yells Phil push a button and an engine start. The Rugrats screams and Reptar take of on rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. At the top he stops and Angelica flies off.) 'Rugrats: '(screaming) '''Tommy: Look up in the sky. Kimmi: It's a nerd. Phil: It's a pain. Angelica: '(screaming) (''She screams and falls down the Eiffel Tower and Reptar saves ''her.)'' '''Lil: It's Angelica. Angelica: '''What's the big idea? Are you pottyheads trying to get rid of me? '''Lil: That was the big idea. Tommy: Can you see the church? Chuckie: There it is. Hold on, We're going down! Rugrats: '(shouting) ''(Chuckie lets go the Eiffel Tower. The Rugrats shouts and Reptar falls off the Eiffel Tower but he grabs hold of it and they get off safely.) '''Tommy: '''Is everyone all right? '''Kimmi: We're fine. Lil: Chuckie, you're my hero. (Reptar starts moving weirdly.) Chuckie: Hang on, you guys. I think I gots a wedgie. Chaz: Grasping fingers Dimpled chin Pudgy bellies Velvet skin. Coco: Enough poetry! Marry us now! Tommy: Look, Chuckie. We're almost there. Kimmi: Yeah, there's the church. Jean-Claude: Hello, my toddling tourists. This is where your tour of Paris comes to an end. Tommy: Chuckie, we gots to beat RoboSnail or that mean lady's going to be your new mommy. Chuckie: Over my dad's potty. Jean-Claude: En garde, babies. (Reptar and RoboSnail start to fight. Reptar moves his foot on one of RoboSnail's caterpillar tracks and falls on a car. RoboSnail's eye falls out and into Reptar's butt.) Chuckie: Out of my way, slug face! (Reptar grabs RoboSnail's eye and he spins around and falls in the water.) Tommy: You did it, Chuckie! Chuckie: Yeah, I did. Now let's go save my daddy. *'Coco:' For better or worse. Next. *'Minister:' For richer or... *'Coco:' Poorer, sickness! *'Minister:' And in health. *'Coco:' Must we repeat everything? *''(Coco throws the book at the minister. Stoup's water starts to move.)'' *'Minister:' Dear Lord, I skipped a section. *''(Reptar approaches the church.)'' *T'ommy:' Hurry, Chuckie! Phil: Hey, look what I found. Lil: Papey clips and bubber bands. (Phil take the paper clips and the rubber bands and Reptar's head falls off and lands a car. Kira Spike and Fifi stops the church.) Chuckie: I'm coming, Daddy! Tommy: Go, Chuckie, go! Kimmi: Hurry! Lil: You can do it, Chuckie! (Chuckie approaches the church doors with scary dragon handles; he backs away; inside...) Minister (Last words): If anyone objects to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace. Chuckie: I gots to be brave! I gots to be brave! (Chuckie pulls the handles and barges into the church, screaming...) Chuckie: Noooooooo! Chaz: Chuckie? He said his first word. He's talking! (Chuckie runs into his dad's arms) Chaz: Chuckie! Chuckie! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Daddy's here. Coco: And so is his new mommy. Come here, little boy. Chuckie: No, no, no, no, no, no. (Suddenly a voice rings out) Jean-Claude: Madame, our kidnapping plot has failed. Coco: Ignore that unemployed fool. Chaz (furiously): Coco, the wedding is off! You were not the woman I though you were. (Cut to Kira Spike Fifi and the Rugrats comes in the church.) Angelica: Hey lady, looks like your plan to trick Mr. Yummysushi didn't work after all! Coco: Pretty flower girls should be seen, not heard. Mr. Yamaguchi from his seat: I would like to hear what the little one has to say. Angelica: Okay, but listen good 'cause I'm tired of telling this story. That koo-koo lady told her boss she had a kid's heart in a jar and she was gonna marry Mr. Chuckie's daddy just so she could be president! Coco: Listen, you traitor! Mr. Yamaguchi: (outraged) Now, Miss LaBouche. You are dismissed! (leaves) Coco: Dismissed? But... no one fires Coco LaBouche! Coco LaBouche fires others! COCO LABOUCHE IS EURO-REPTAR! (The Rugrats step on Coco's gown.) Coco: Off the gown! You revolting carpet mice! (Coco knocks the Rugrats off.) Angelica: Listen, lady! NOBODY messes with my dumb babies except ME! (Coco storms off and Angelica stomps on her dress causing it to rip and expose her undergarmets.) Jean-Claude: I see London. I see France. I see Coco's underpants. Coco: away and last words: Well take a picture. This is the last time you will see Coco or her underpants. (Coco turns around and runs out in the street, sobbing where everyone takes her picture of her underwear and Spike grabs Jean-Claude's leg.) Jean-Claude (Last words): Bad dog! Bad dog! Coco! Coco, wait. '10.' Chaz Gets Married Stu: Go get 'em, Spike. Betty: Looks like Spike found himself a little patootie. Come here my little pumpkin pies. (Betty picks up the twins and The Grownups give a Rugrats hug.) Charlotte: What a holiday. Kira: Chuckie, I have something that belongs to you. (Kira gives Wawa to Chuckie and he hugs him.) Chaz: Thank you, Kira. Kira: Chaz, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you about Coco but... Chaz: No, no, no, no. It's my fault, Kira. I guess I got caught up in the romance of Paris. I'm sorry, little guy. Kira: And I'm sorry little girl. "Oh, how my heart beats wild". Chaz: "Each time I hold my precious child". Wait, you know that poem? Kira: Oh, it is my favorite. (The camera zooms the church. Sometime later...) Stu: And now the bride and groom will cut the cake. Chaz: Now be careful, Kira. The knife is very sharp. (Kira uses the knife, and cuts the cake.) Didi: Wasn't the wedding beautiful? Betty: Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't have to return the toaster oven this time. (Cut to the room Angelica talking to Kimmi and Chuckie.) Angelica: Let me put it to you this way, bobfather. We've been back home for a bunch of yesterdays and you still haven't delivered the goods. You got your mommy wish so what do I get snotfather? Kimmi: Angelica, you show him no aspect. You can't talk to him like... Chuckie: Angelica, you come to me on the day of my daddy's wedding to ask me for Cynthia Chateau and matching ponies and a bunch of stuff I just can't never get ya. (Susie opens the door.) Susie: There you are, you guys. Come on, the grown ups are giving away all the cake. Angelica: Cake? Game over. Rugrats: '''(cheering) (''The Rugr''a''ts cheering ''and leave the room.) '''Kimmi: Wawa's a really nice bear. Chuckie: Thanks. My old mommy gave it to me. Kimmi: Do you ever miss her? Chuckie: Sometimes but then I remember that she's up there watching me from heaben. I guess I'm lucky. I got to mommies to look after me now. What's wrong, Kimmi. (Chuckie looks Kimmi, she sighs and said.) Kimmi: 'I'm so sorry, Chuckie. This is all my fault! I shouldn't never listen to you, I'm too exciting EuroReptarLand in Paris. The lady is not a new mommy, She's a mean mommy. Will you forgive me? '''Chuckie: '''That's okay, Kimmi. I forgive you. Apology accepted, Thank you. '''Kimmi: '''You're welcome! and I love you, Chuckie. '''Chuckie: '''I love you, Kimmi. Promise? '''Kimmi: '''Promise! Come here, you. ''(And so, Chuckie and Kimmi kisses, they giggle and hugging each other. Kira and Chaz comes ''in.) '''Chuckie and Kimmi: '(both giggling) '''Kira: '''Aw. Look, There's my little girl. '''Chaz: And, There's my little guy. Kimmi, sweetheart. May I have this dance? (Chaz picks up Kimmi, he spins around and hugs her.) Kira: Chuckie, would you like to dance with your new mommy? (Kira walks with Chuckie. Music plays as they start dancing. Chuckie gives a Kira hug and Kira kiss with Chuckie. Angelica tries to get to the cake.) Angelica: Let me at that cake. Hey lady, ever heard of a thigh blaster. Cynthia that frosting flower has our name bitten all over it. (The Rugrats are on the table eating the cake.) Angelica: Who do you babies think you are? Tommy: Well I'm Tommy and this is Lil... Phil: And she calls us dumb. Angelica: Give me that cake right now! (Angelica gets hit with cake.) Tommy: Good throw, Dilly. Angelica: That's it! Prepare to meet your caker! (Tommy gets hit with cake.) Chuckie: Hey, guys. What you're doing? (yelling) Food fight! (Chuckie gets hit with cake and he yells, a food fight starts.) Rugrats: '''(laughing) '''Phil: Hey, Susie. (grunts) Susie: ''(gasps)'' (The Rugrats laughs, and keep fighting the cake.) (Boris gets hit in the back of the head with cake and Grandpa Lou laughs. Boris hits grandpa with cake. Everyone starts to throw cake at each other.) 'Both: '''Whee! '''Kimmi: '(giggles) 'Chuckie: '''Well, Tommy. I guess this is the way things are gonna be from now on. (laughs) ''(They laugh and the fight continues.) The End. Category:Transcripts Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Nicktoon films Category:G-rated movies